Pour une simple histoire de brosse à dents
by vegap1k
Summary: Un SOLDAT capricieux, un enfant têtu. Un charme inégalé n'opère pas sur tout le monde... ou presque.


**Titre: **Pour une simple histoire de brosse à dents.

**Disclaimer:** Le mouchoir qui traine... je revendique sa propriété. Sisi. Le reste ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre:** Fidèle à moi-même, un petit shônen-ai, ZackxCloud. Moins métaphorique, celui-ci.

**Notes: **C'est pas censé être un univers alternatif, puisque c'est écrit pour ne pas l'être. Mais bon, après, c'est comme vous le sentez. C'est vrai, c'est pas impossible que Cloud et Zack étaient coloc' à l'époque. Peut-être pas, mais bon... Sinon, Zack va vous paraître fortement OoC. Pour ma part, je trouve que ça pourrait lui aller un tel caractère. Assez extrême, mais il me convient. Sortez les brosses à dents !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je déteste me brosser les dents.

Pas la peine de hurler, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai une haleine de chacal. Moi, SOLDAT de première classe Zack Fair, je sais user de stratégie pour m'en sortir. Eh oui. C'est pour cela que, bien souvent, je trouve mille et une façons pour éviter le moment fatidique. Un morceau de pomme frotté sur les dents, un lavage buccal à la menthe, des Tic-tac plus qu'il n'en faudrait, des pastilles de toutes les couleurs, ou encore les immanquables chewing-gums, évidemment. Ajoutez à ça un peu de fil dentaire et beaucoup d'eau fraiche, vous obtiendrez l'astuce infaillible pour échapper à la terrible. Brosse, s'entend. Avec ses… poils, là… C'est horrible. Ils sont trop durs, ou trop doux, ils sont moches, agressifs (ils cachent bien leur jeu), jamais assez efficaces. Et le bruit. Ce frottement sonore tout simplement ignoble. Vous imaginez ? Comme si l'on empoignait un balai et que l'on balayait toute une file de fourmis qui passaient innocemment par là. Je suis contre les massacres.

…Bon, d'accord, je suis juste un grand sensible des gencives. Mais je reste quand même Zack Fair, un peu de respect.

« Zack, n'espère même pas t'enfuir cette fois-ci. Brosse-toi les dents » me fit une voix, cruelle.

Ah, tiens, je l'aurai presque oublié lui. Presque. Bah, quand même, c'est un peu dur d'oublier son colocataire qui, soit dit en passant, a un corps de rêve. J'entends déjà la foule en délire. Mesdames, messieurs, vous qui pensez tous que Cloud Strife est un dépressif dans l'âme, qui se prend pour un raté de la vie, je tiens à vous dire que c'est faux, et qu'il sait aussi se montrer IMPITOYABLE. La preuve. Je suis là, devant lui, presque larmoyant, et il ne cille pas, me toisant de ses grands yeux azurs. D'un air de dire cette-fois-tu-t'en-sortiras-pas-crois-moi-mon-pote-tu-vas-te-les-brosser-tes-dents. Quelle injustice. Où est passée sa bouille de Chocobo tristounet ? C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je me le demande.

« -Héé, mais, tu sais, je viens de le faire ! mentis-je, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas ma brosse à dents encore sèche (toujours sèche).

-Menteur. »

Perdu. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du partir dans la contemplation du superbe carrelage vert de la salle de bain. Franchement, je vais le virer de chez moi le p'tit blondinet trop inquiet. Même mon dentiste n'insistait pas tant que ça (il était à bout, faut dire) ! Vite, Zack, trouve une idée… Mais c'est qu'il quand même beau gosse, le Cloud… NON ! Je ne t'ai pas dit de dévisager ton ami, j'ai dit, sors-toi de là ! Avion en perdition appelle tour de contrôle, MAYDAY, MAYDAY.

Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Je vais tenter la méthode « bouille trop kawai qui fait fondre tout le monde ». Pas de réaction. Zut. Allez, « le petit déhanché bien sexy qui fait mourir d'amour les jeunes filles en mal d'affection». Oups, Cloud n'est pas une jeune fille en mal d'affection (qui a dit c'est tout comme ?). Argh. Je vais devoir abandonner mon honneur l'espace d'un instant. Personne ne regarde ? Fermez les yeux, à 3.

1… 2… 2 et demi… 2 trois quart… On revient à 2… Bon… 3 !

« CLOUD, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, M'OBLIGE PAS A FAIRE CAAAAAA ! » hurlai-je, désespéré, tombant à genoux en signe de soumission.

Il faut savoir se résigner dans la vie… Bon, d'accord, c'est vraiment la honte. Eh mais… mais… Pourquoi il continue de me fixer de cet air sévère ? Le charisme international de Mister Wonderful (moi) fait fondre N'IMPORTE QUI (les chevilles se portent bien merci) ! En plus, d'habitude, ça marche… Bon ben, je n'ai plus qu'à me lever et à trouver une idée géniale.

…Y a des jours comme ça, on n'est pas inspirés, c'est tout.

« Zack, m'obligerais-tu à me répéter ? » continua-t-il, sur un ton des plus secs.

Voilà, cher public, le côté obscur de Cloud… Pourquoi c'est moi qui me fais malmener, alors que je suis plus grand, plus fort, plus beau que ce superbe éphèbe blond au regard incitant au suicide ? … Euuh, Zack, encore une fois, c'est pas le moment de te laisser dominer par ton côté gay…. Aaah, arrêtez de crier, vous n'avez pas vu Cloud endormi, ça se voit. Allez, on se calme. On réfléchit et on file vite fait de cet endroit maudit. Je crois que j'v… EUREKA !

«Toi, tu t'es pas brossé les dents ! »m'exclamai-je, tout fier de moi.

Il soupira longuement, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang… Tu es réellement un première classe ? »

Visiblement exaspéré, il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un grand sourire puéril et s'empara à contrecœur de cet objet satanique et du tube de dentifrice multicolore. Mister Wonderful : 1 Chocoboy : 0.

Ma chance était là. Courir. Vite. Je m'élançais alors vaillamment vers la porte, profitant de ce court moment où ses mains s'avéraient occupées.

« -AH ! … Reviens ici !

-Héé… MAIS !

-Schloughbeuh choumibleuh… Blough !

- NAAAAN ! »

Mesdames et messieurs, ne sous-estimez jamais plus petit que vous, jamais. Il n'a fallu qu'un tiers de seconde à Cloud pour qu'il jette le dentifrice je ne sais où, qu'il fourre sa brosse dans sa bouche (d'où les paroles incompréhensibles) et se retourne pour se jeter sur moi, me faisant chuter avec la grâce d'un éléphanteau malade. Me voilà, moi, le SOLDAT de première classe Zack Fair, prisonnier d'une simple unité d'infanterie. Si Angeal l'apprenait… Sérieusement, c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet là ou il fait semblant d'être une quiche sur le terrain ? On doit avoir l'air drôle.

« Hmmm… Cloud, tu m'as fait maaal… » râlai-je, en me retournant comme je le pouvais, de façon à lui faire face même dans le ridicule.

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux subitement et, par réflexe, je couvrais la victime principale de cet acte barbare, soit, mon nez. Je compris immédiatement pourquoi ma tête de Chocobo préférée affichait maintenant une mine coupable en sentant un liquide chaud me couler entre les doigts, et un vif coup d'œil me permit de confirmer mes pensées. L'éphèbe assis sur mon bas-ventre retira sa brosse à dent de sa bouche et me fixa, cette dernière alors grande ouverte après avoir avalé le dentifrice s'y trouvant. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement qui me permit, d'une part, d'essuyer d'un revers de la main mon sang qui continuait à couler, et de l'autre, d'admirer tout à mon aise la culpabilité inscrite sur le visage de mon colocataire, ce qui ne favorisa pas du tout l'arrêt de mes saignements. Hélas, je n'eus guère le temps de me perdre dans ses yeux clairs qu'il se levait en trombe pour jeter sa brosse dans le lavabo, attraper un mouchoir et le presser dans la seconde contre mon nez ensanglanté.

« -Zack, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que…

-T'inquièèète, il m'en faut plus pour me blesser ! » le coupai-je, en me redressant un minimum sur mes bras. Véritablement, c'était plus de sa faute si le sang perlait sur ma bouche que de la faute du coup que j'avais pris… Aheum. J'en profitais pour lui prendre le mouchoir des mains et lui tirer la langue de façon tout à fait adulte. « Par contre, tu es bien gentil Cloud, mais je tiens à garder en bon état ce sur quoi tu es assis. »

Intrigué, il baissa les yeux vers l'endroit concerné et se leva d'un bond, visiblement gêné à en juger par la couleur rosée que prenaient ses joues. Je suis fier de mes répliques parfois. Tournant la tête, il pesta :

« Idiot ! »

Je lui répondis par un sourire radieux, à demi-caché par le mouchoir que je maintenais sous mon nez, puis me levai enfin, peinant quelque peu à tenir droit. Héé, mais c'est qu'il est mignon le petit quand il rougit… Ca fait 2-0 ! Faudrait que j'arrive à le faire crier une fois, pour voir… Hé, le public, on se calme, c'est purement scientifique comme idée. En tout cas, il m'a bien amoché, je sens plus mon nez… Bon, je vais profiter qu'il ne fait pas attention à moi pour m'éclipser, mieux vaut être prévenant.

Furtivement, je passai en mode ninja, pour éviter de faire la même gaffe que précédemment, et me dirigeai vers la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

« Zack ! Tes dents !» s'écria Cloud, en m'empoignant le bras brusquement.

Oh, non, c'est pas possible, il recommence. Mon mode ninja est au point pourtant… Il est vraiment décidé, à en voir son regard fâché et ses sourcils froncés. Je vais lui montrer pourquoi on me surnomme Mister Wonderful à ce gamin, il va comprendre.

« Brosse-les, tu crois que parce que je t'ai blessé tu peux faire ce qu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. D'un rapide coup de ma main encore libre, j'essuyais les dernières gouttes rougeâtres qui perlaient sur ma peau, puis, subitement, je m'approchais sans crier gare et m'emparais de ses lèvres, bien, décidé à le faire taire. Si je fus surpris par le goût délicatement mentholé qui s'apposait sur ma bouche, il le fut encore plus par le simple contact que je lui offrais. Complètement tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés… drôle de vision. Et puis zut. Je libérais ma main jusqu' alors immobilisée plutôt facilement, vu l'état de passivité de Cloud, et la fit remonter dans ses mèches blondes, incroyablement douces au toucher. Je pressai ainsi son visage un peu plus fort contre le mien, dans le même temps que nos lèvres, savourant cette infime saveur de menthe douce. Enfin, presque brusquement, je me détachai de lui et me retournai, quittant la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Un léger coup de langue sur ces dernières me fit rire bêtement, tandis que je me dirigeai vers le salon. Bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Zack Fair ? (1)

« ZACK ! C'était quoi CA ? » hurla, quelques instants plus tard, une voix que je connaissais par cœur, et qui venait de refaire surface parmi nous.

Un poulpe des îles tropicales en salade… Cloud, sérieusement, tu ne sors pas assez, il faudra que je règle ça. Mister Wonderful : Score max Chocoboy: 0. Mister Wonderful is the winner (je vous l'avais bien dit) ! Hilare, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, fier d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle idée géniale pour m'en sortir, et entendant déjà les pas d'un blondinet certainement très en colère.

Je saurai quoi faire maintenant, si je dois affronter ce cher Cloud pour une simple histoire de brosse à dents. Oh, et puis, tant qu'à faire, pour toutes les autres histoires aussi…

_Fin_

* * *

(1) Admirez la rime~

J'ai triché, pour les surnoms. Vous l'aviez deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Un grand merci à l'imagination de leurs "inventeurs".

Et un autre grand merci à vous, lecteurs !


End file.
